


#begaydocrime

by WTF Stucky and Roles 2021 (WTF_Stucky_and_Roles_2021)



Series: Level 2: Тексты от G до T WTF Stucky and Roles 2021 [15]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: #BeGayDoCrime, Coming Out, Don't copy to another site, Gay Steve Rogers, Illegal Activities, M/M, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Press Release, Steve Rogers is Not a Virgin, Stucky Bingo 2020, Twitter, WTF Kombat 2021, WTF Stucky and Roles 2021, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:14:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29051217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Stucky_and_Roles_2021/pseuds/WTF%20Stucky%20and%20Roles%202021
Summary: Стив уходит из армии... И выходит из тени.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Level 2: Тексты от G до T WTF Stucky and Roles 2021 [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2133651
Comments: 4
Kudos: 68
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, Level 2: Тексты от G до T WTF Stucky and Roles 2021





	#begaydocrime

**Author's Note:**

> A translation of [#BeGayDoCrime](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27901333) by [Peredur](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peredur/pseuds/Peredur)  
> Разрешение на перевод получено.

Открытое письмо для немедленной публикации

От Капитана Стивена Гранта Роджерса

Уважаемый господин Президент!

Я имел честь служить нашей стране в течение многих лет и, несомненно, перевыполнил первоначальные условия договора – не в последнюю очередь благодаря тому, что изначально исполнял обязанности артиста в Объединенной организации обслуживания вооруженных сил, с малой вероятностью того, что когда-либо мне доведется нести настоящую боевую службу. Но, сэр, с меня достаточно.

Я на пороге столетнего юбилея, и сразу же после Манхэттенской Битвы суды определили, что я считаюсь действующим – пропавшим без вести – членом армии США с 1934 года. Это долгий срок и рекордная история службы, которую недавно превзошел мой пропавший, но ныне возвратившийся друг – сержант Джеймс Барнс, чья военная служба началась на шесть месяцев раньше моей.

Сержант Барнс отправлен в почетную отставку в связи с пленом и полученной инвалидностью. Я хочу присоединиться к нему на заслуженной пенсии.

По правде говоря, сэр, я шел на войну сражаться против фашистов.

Все чаще я чувствую, что вынужден делать то, что далеко от этой ясной цели и кажется мне сомнительным с точки зрения морали.

Мне не хочется, чтобы меня считали копом, наделенным сверхсилой, который сражается против своего же народа, я и так позволил этому длиться непозволительно долго. 

Я всегда приду на помощь миру, когда ему будет грозить опасность.

Я всегда буду помогать людям, при любых обстоятельствах.

Я всегда буду сражаться против фашистов, даже если эти фашисты – американцы.

Я знаю, что стал важной частью обороны этой страны и гарантом ее силы в мире. Это неправильно – как для меня, так и для нашей страны и для всего мира.

Если вы посчитаете нужным наказать меня, отправив в отставку с лишением привилегий и с понижением в звании за то, что поставил вас в такое положение и пошатнул основы хрупкого равновесия нашей оборонной инфраструктуры, я предоставлю вам список преступлений, которые я совершил без приказа на их исполнение во время несения мной службы в армии с 1943 по 1945 год:

Сексуальные отношения с мужчинами

Сексуальные отношения вне брака

Сексуальные отношения с людьми другой расовой принадлежности

Гражданское неповиновение

Кража государственного имущества

Поджог

Выдача себя за священника

Похищение

Контрабанда людей

Подделка документов

Драка в общественном месте

Управление заведением с сомнительной репутацией

Нарушение границ частной собственности

Вандализм

Изготовление и распространение непристойных материалов

Публичное совершение непристойных действий

Переодевание в одежду противоположного пола

Подстрекание к сексу в общественном месте

Богохульство

Беспорядки, незаконные собрания

Шантаж

Шпионаж

Саботаж

Вооруженное нападение

Нарушение субординации

Дезертирство

Неподчинение приказам

Хотя многое из перечисленного уже не является преступлением, но таковым оно считалось, когда я все это совершал.

Что касается многих других моих преступлений: люди, на которых я совершил нападение, были фашистами, расистами, сексистами или гомофобами. Людей, которых я похищал и переправлял контрабандой, могли убить нацисты, а подделанными мною документами были паспорта и удостоверения личности. При тех же обстоятельствах я совершил бы каждое их этих преступлений снова.

Мне безразлично, как я покину армию или любое другое агентство, заменяющее Щ.И.Т. – Я выхожу из игры. С меня достаточно.

Мне хочется снова стать гражданским.

Кстати, внесу ясность для СМИ – да, я гей.

Стив Роджерс

***

– Стиви, почему ты в трендах Твиттера с хэштегом #BeGayDoCrime?

– Как ты сказал, Бак? – переспрашивает Стив и только потом смотрит. – О, отлично, мое письмо оказалось нарасхват!


End file.
